


Definitely Not Like Brothers

by supernatural9917



Series: Not Like Brothers [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Castiel (Supernatural), Best Friends, Destiel Random Minibang, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Secret Crush, Smut, former not quite stepbrothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Dean's dad used to date Castiel's mom, and they were almost-but-not-quite stepbrothers; Dean felt the not-quite part was especially important, since he'd been secretly in love with Cas for the last 15 years. Now an up-and-coming actor in LA, Cas doesn't have much time to come back to Lawrence, but a Skype call changes everything...





	Definitely Not Like Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Destiel Random Mini Bang on Tumblr. My prompt was: purple, Purgatory, 'It's okay I couldn't sleep anyway'.

'Hello Dean,' came a deep voice through the laptop speakers as the figure in the video waved.

'Hey Cas, how's it going? Long time no see,' Dean Winchester replied. It had been nearly two months since he'd last Skyped with his friend, former-sort-of stepbrother and, oh yeah, guy he was madly (and secretly) in love with, Cas Novak, and almost two years since he'd seen him in person.

'I'm fine. Is that a different background than usual?' Cas asked, tilting his head and squinting in his usual way, and as usual it made Dean's heart skip a beat.

'Yeah, uh, I'm in a new place.'

'Oh, did you and Cassie move?'

'No, this is my own place.'

Cas flinched. 'Oh. I'm sorry, Dean.'

'It's all right, it just kinda ran its course, you know?'

'Still. Anything I can do cheer you up?'

'You could do the genital herpes commercial for me again,' Dean joked.

'I have genital herpes,' Cas said seriously. 'But now I take twice-daily Herpexia to reduce my chances of passing it on. I am doing all I can to slightly lessen the spread of genital herpes. And that's a good thing.'

Dean cracked up as he always did. 'Awesome. You're a great actor, Cas, I'm proud of you.'

'Who's acting? Herpexia really is a fine product.'

'You messin' with me, Cas?' Cas just grinned, and Dean flipped him off. 'Fucker. So when are you comin' to visit me, man?' he asked, expecting the usual vague answer putting it off to some indefinite time in the future.

'Actually, I thought I could come for your birthday.'

'Dude! Seriously? That would be awesome! How long can you stay for?'

'I should be able to manage about a week.'

Dean smiled broadly. 'That would be amazing, Cas. Just let me know when you get your tickets.'

Cas grinned back. 'I already got them. I'll be there on the twenty-third at three and leave again on the twenty-ninth, flying into Kansas City.'

'You sneaky bastard! I'll come get you at the airport. Can't wait to see you, man, it's been too long.'

'Way too long.'

They chatted for a few more minutes before disconnecting, and Dean closed his laptop. One week. One whole week with Cas. He laid back on the bed and closed his eyes, remembering the day they'd first met. Dean had been fifteen and Sam eleven. Their dad John had brought home a woman called Naomi Novak and her son Castiel, a boy Dean's age who attended the local Catholic school instead of the public school like the Winchester boys. Apparently John and Naomi had been dating, and this dinner was to introduce the families. Dean hadn't really thought much of the shy and awkward Castiel until after the meal, when he found the boy helping Sam with his homework so kindly and patiently that Dean had immediately warmed to him. By the time the Novaks moved in a few months later, Dean and Cas had become friends, chatting on instant messenger and texting every so often; Dean hadn't minded when John brought a bunkbed into Dean's room and announced that he and Cas would be sharing. Hell, he hadn't even minded when Cas had taken the top bunk because the bottom made him feel claustrophobic.

Eventually Dean realised why he didn't mind. It hadn't been a particularly special day; he and Cas were sitting on the top bunk just talking like they did every night. Dean had said something funny, like he always did, and Cas had laughed, like he always did, ducking his head down and then looking up at Dean through his eyelashes with his usual shy smile. The feeling had hit Dean so strongly, so suddenly, like a bolt of lightning: he loved Cas. Not like a friend, and definitely not like a brother. And just as surely as he knew it, he knew he couldn't do anything about it. They shared a bedroom, they were practically step-brothers; if, or rather _when_ Cas rejected him, it would make life miserable for both of them, and it's not like his dad was going to be happy about it. So he hid it, stuffed it deep down, and only sometimes got himself off thinking about Cas. OK, maybe slightly more often than that, but he had been a teenage boy at the time after all. Dean had dated girls, tried to be normal, and eventually just got used to his crush being a constant buzz in the background.

When they finished high school, Cas had moved to California to attend UC Berkeley while Dean had stayed home and gone to technical school to become a mechanic. About a year later, John and Naomi had split up, but Dean and Cas had stayed in touch, and Cas had still come to see them when he came home during breaks. Dean had hoped that Cas would move back after college, but instead he decided to move to LA to pursue his dream of an acting career. He had always loved drama, and in high school Dean would often help him rehearse his lines for whatever school play he was starring in at the time. His first jobs in LA were mostly commercials, and then he managed to get guest spots on various high profile TV shows- an episode of CSI here, an episode of 24 there. Dean had every appearance recorded.

Unfortunately, as Cas had gotten busier, his visits home had become less frequent, and they'd gone from seeing each other three times a year to once a year, and now, twelve years after Cas had moved, it had been two years since he had come back. They still had their Skype chats, phone calls, emails and texts, but it just didn't compare to the real thing. And now, in just a few days, he would be getting an entire week with Cas. Best birthday present ever as far as Dean was concerned, and if he had a little self-love session to celebrate, who could blame him?

He got to arrivals a bit early, wearing a suit and sunglasses as if he were a limo service, and holding an important-looking sign that said 'Novak'. He tried to remain serious, but when Cas walked into the arrivals area and grinned widely at him, he couldn't help but return it. Cas looked fantastic; he was tanned, he was happy, he was freaking gorgeous, and Dean let their hug last a little bit longer than strictly necessary.

'This is the friendliest limo service I've ever received,' Cas joked as they walked arm in arm to the parking lot.

'We aim to please.'

'You look great, Dean,' Cas said as they neared the Impala. 'Oh my. And so does Baby.'

'Of course Baby looks great. And so do you, you look happy.'

'I am happy. I'm with you!' Cas replied cheerfully, and Dean's heart skipped a beat. Cas was always staying stuff like that, so innocently, without the least knowledge of the effect it had on his former-not-exactly-stepbrother. They caught up on the forty-five minute drive to a diner for an early dinner before heading to Dean's one-bedroom apartment. On arrival, Dean tried to insist that Cas take the bedroom while Dean slept on the couch, but Cas was having none of it, and eventually Dean relented to giving him the couch.

'OK if I shower right away? I hate airplane air,' Cas asked once the point was settled.

'Sure man, go ahead. There's shampoo and stuff in there, and the blue towel is for you.'

Cas gave him another hug. 'Thanks Dean, back in a bit.' He came out of the shower wearing only his bright purple boxers, casual and unembarrassed as always, but Dean noticed a difference.

'Damn Cas! Welcome to the gun show!'

Cas looked confused for a second, then grinned and flexed his new muscles. 'Cool, huh?'

'Uh, yeah. Since when are you Mr. Universe?'

'It's for a part,' Cas replied, pulling on shorts and a t-shirt. 'I got one of the leads in an indie movie called _Purgatory_ , and there's some nudity. I looked OK for TV, but I didn't want to look all scrawny on the big screen.'

'Nudity?' Dean asked in what he hoped wasn't a surprised squeak.

'Um, yes. There's a fairly explicit love scene,' Cas replied with a blush.

'Whoa, we talkin' like full frontal?'

'Not quite, but, uh, full backal I guess?'

Dean laughed. 'Wow, so all of America is going to see your ass ten feet tall, huh?' Oh, he would be seeing this movie. Lots and lots of times. Was it possible to pre-order a DVD for a movie that wasn't even made yet?

'Probably only a very small percentage of America, it's not really a summer blockbuster.'

'So is the chick hot?'

'Who?'

'That you're doing the love scene with.'

'Oh. Uh, it's actually a man.'

'You're doing a gay love scene?' Dean asked, praying that he didn't pop an inappropriate boner.

'Yes.'

'Won't that be kind of weird?'

'Love scenes are never exactly fun to shoot.'

'Yeah, but with a dude?'

'Well, I _am_ gay, so it should be fine.'

Dean's head snapped up. 'You are?'

'Yes. You didn't know that?'

'Uh, no, no. Managed to miss that memo.' Dean stuttered, blushing and unable to meet Cas's eye.

'Is that a problem?'

'No, no, definitely not. Uh, to be honest, I'm not completely straight myself,' he admitted. 'Never told anybody, though. Because of Dad.'

Cas was left temporarily speechless. The atmosphere suddenly felt loaded, and the longer the silence lasted, the heavier the air felt. Suddenly Cas realised he should probably say something.

'Oh. OK. Um, so, do you want to see the script?' he asked, changing the subject in an attempt to lighten the mood.

'Yeah, definitely!' Cas dug a copy out of his bag and handed it to Dean, who began leafing through it. 'This looks pretty interesting,' he said after a few minutes. 'Hey, you want me to run some lines with you, like old times?'

'Sure,' Cas smiled, taking out a second copy. 'My character is Luke.'

'And I'll be everybody else.' As they read through the script, with Dean playfully changing voices for each of the characters, it felt like high school again, when Dean would help Cas learn his lines for school plays. They were having such a good time that they'd gotten two-thirds through the script, having all but forgotten about the upcoming love scene until they were right on top of it. The characters Luke and Michael, who were stuck in Purgatory and trying to escape back to the normal world, were having an intense argument, getting right in each other's faces; Cas followed the stage direction to put his hand at the back of Dean's neck, and suddenly he realised where they were.

'And, um, then it's the love scene,' he said with a flush of embarrassment.

'Right.' The tension was suddenly back, palpable. They stared at each other, unmoving, until Cas  leaned in and brushed a light kiss on Dean's lips. 'Cas,' Dean croaked.

'Yes?'

'The script calls for a fiery, passionate kiss.'

Cas brought his other hand up to Dean's face and followed the stage directions. He seemed surprised when Dean kissed back just as fiercely, tossing the script aside, wrapping his arms around Cas's waist and pulling him closer. They didn't need to speak now as instinct took over. Dean's fingers began to tug at Cas's t-shirt, and they pulled apart for just a moment to take their shirts off before crashing back together skin to skin. Dean began pulling Cas backwards, and they stumbled together into the bedroom until the backs of Dean's knees hit the bed.

'Dean,' Cas whispered. Dean's reply was to tug suggestively at the waistband of Cas's basketball shorts. 'Are you sure?'

'Hell yeah.'

From there it was all frantic passion; remaining clothes ripped off, hungry kisses, bruising grips; then Dean was on his back with Cas above him, both desperately rutting as they sought out enough friction to satisfy their instincts. Soon Cas was crying out as he came, and Dean followed right after. They lay there panting for a few moments, Cas leaning his forehead against Dean's as they caught their breath before rolling onto his back next to him.

'Oh my god,' Cas whispered. 'That was-'

'Awesome,' Dean finished.

'Yeah.' They turned their heads and smiled at each other. 'And a surprise.'

'A good surprise?' Dean asked as he handed Cas a box of tissues.

'Very good. I never thought you'd want… not with me.'

Dean tossed his used tissues in the trash and rolled onto his side to face his friend. _Now or never_. 'Cas, I've been in love with you since I was 16.'

Cas groaned and covered his face; Dean felt an icy stab through his heart until Cas spoke. 'You mean we could have been doing this _the whole time_?'

'Are you sayin'… you like me too?'

'From the day I met you to the day our parents broke up, I prayed every night that they would never get married so that you wouldn’t be my official step-brother. Those years of sharing a bunkbed, I used to jerk off to fantasies of you climbing up into the top bunk and fucking my brains out. I love you, and I definitely don't mean like a brother.'

'I really wish I'd known that like fifteen years ago,' Dean sighed, pulling Cas back into his arms for a kiss.

'Better late than never. But seriously, how did you not know that I'm gay?'

'You never told me. You never dated in high school, you never talked about your love life at all after that. How was I supposed to know?'

'Huh. I guess you're right. Maybe I assumed that Sam had told you.'

'Sam knows?'

'Yeah, when he came out for his law school interview at Stanford he met the guy I was dating at the time.'

'So… you're not going out with that guy anymore?'

'God, no. Completely single.'

Dean grabbed Cas's hand and interlaced their fingers. 'No, you're not.'

Cas looked confused for a moment, and then smiled as he understood. 'No, I'm not.'

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

**********

Dean woke up sweaty and stiff from sleeping in a position he wasn't used to. It took him a moment to realise that there was a heavy weight against him, and then it all came flooding back. _Cas_. He couldn't think of a better way to wake up on his birthday. Cas was in his bed, Cas loved him back. How was this even real? And yet it was; he squeezed the sleeping figure tight, causing him to stir.

'Dean?' came a rough sleepy voice. Dean smiled; Cas had always been bad at mornings.

'Mornin' Cas.'

'Happy birthday,' Cas mumbled.

'Happiest birthday of all time.'

Cas suddenly sat bolt upright, looking around him wildly. 'Dean! Is this real?'

'I really fuckin' hope so,' Dean assured him, pulling him into a kiss. Cas responded enthusiastically, climbing on top and pressing tightly against him.

'I'm not just dreaming? Ow!' Cas cried out as Dean pinched his ass.

'See? Not dreaming,' he grinned.

'Thank god,' Cas sighed. 'I need to pee, and then I need coffee, and then I need you to fuck my brains out.'

'In that order?' Dean asked with a suggestive spank.

'Unfortunately, yes. I want to make sure I'm completely awake for this. And I really need to pee.'

'Go ahead then, I'll get the coffee going.'

They took their turns in the bathroom, then drank their coffee in their boxers at the kitchen table, holding hands, smiles shy and disbelieving at first, and then growing steadily more heated.

'Dean.'

'Yeah?'

'I'm awake.'

Dean gulped down his coffee and stood up so quickly that he knocked the chair over. 'Me too.' Cas took his hand and led him back to the bedroom. 'So you really want me to…'

'Definitely. For years.'

'Have you ever…'

'No. Not this way. I've only topped. Have you?'

'No, you're the first guy I've really done anything with.'

'That… that makes me very happy,' Cas admitted shyly.

'So if you've never, um, you know, _taken_ it, why are you asking me to?'

'Isn't it obvious?' Cas asked, stroking Dean's cheek.

'Yeah… yeah, I guess it is,' Dean replied, leaning in to kiss him. 'Show me how to make it good for you.'

'Do you have lube?' Dean nodded and took it out of his nightstand along with a condom. Cas took off his boxers and lay on his back on the bed. 'Come touch me.' Dean slipped his boxers off as well and joined Cas on the bed. He ran his fingertips all along Cas's skin, taking the time that he'd been too desperate to allow the night before.

'God, Cas, you're so gorgeous. I've wanted to see you like this for so long. Wanted to touch you. Taste you.' He ran his fingers lightly over Cas's cock, then followed the movement with his tongue; the sweet moans that came out of Cas's mouth were music to his ears. He took the lube, squeezed some onto the index finger of his left hand, and pressed gently against Cas's opening until it was inside. 'So tight,' he sighed, curling his finger and stroking until the hitch in Cas's breath told him he'd found the sweet spot.

'Yeees,' Cas moaned, 'more.' Dean obeyed, adding more lube and his second finger. He opened Cas up slowly, gently, while he lapped at his cock. 'Dean, I won't last if you keep doing that,' Cas warned.

'Sorry, you're just so… mmm.'

'How about you mmm your way inside me right now?'

'With pleasure.' Dean rolled on the condom and lubed it up as Cas rolled onto his stomach. Dean kissed his way from Cas's neck, down his spine, running his hands along Cas's hips before finally positioning himself. 'Ready?'

'Yes, please Dean,' Cas panted.

Dean entered him slowly, making sure that Cas was feeling good with every inch that went in. As he bottomed out, they both moaned with relief. 'Oh god. You feel so good, Cas. So hot.'

'Please, Dean. Please move,' Cas begged.

Dean draped himself over Cas's back, thrusting slowly in and out, loving the feeling of Cas around him. 'Cas, I want to see you. Can you go on your back?' Cas nodded; Dean pulled out and rolled him over before plunging back in. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, pulling him close. 'God, I love you,' Dean breathed, kissing him hard.

'I love you too, and I'd love you more if you went a bit harder please.'

Dean chuckled. 'Good old Cas, always so polite.' He acquiesced to the well-mannered request, and was soon sweating with exertion as he slammed into Cas again and again. When he looked down to see Cas stroking himself, knowing that _he_ was the one making Cas need it, it all became too much; he came with a long moan and a bit of guilt that he wasn't able to get Cas over the line first.

That guilt was short-lived. 'Oh god, did you just- oh Dean!' Cas shouted as his own release shot free moments later.

Dean leaned his forehead against Cas's, careful not to crush him with his weight. 'Was it good, Cas?'

'The best.'

'For me too.'

**********

'So what else do you want for your birthday?' Cas asked as he dried his hair.

'I don’t know, Cas, pretty much all of my birthday wishes have come true already,' Dean replied, pulling Cas close with an arm around his waist.

'Surely not _all_ of them,' Cas persisted.

'Can't really think of-' Dean cut himself off suddenly. 'Oh. Yes. Baby.'

Cas's eyes went wide and he gripped Dean's arms tightly with excitement. 'Oh god, yes. Dean, you have to let me suck you off in the Impala. Please, please, please.'

'If you insist,' Dean agreed with a completely feigned nonchalance.

'You have no idea how much that car has featured in my "personal time," if you get my drift.'

'I am one hundred percent on board with you there, Cas. Me and you in the backseat have had a permanent spot in the spank bank rotation since I got her at seventeen.'

'If only you had a bunkbed, we could pretty much check off all of my adolescent fantasies. You, uh… you don't have a bunkbed, by any chance?' he asked casually.

'Right now I'm really wishin' I did. We could go to IKEA later if you want.'

'Let's just start with Baby.'

They finished getting dressed, and Dean drove out to his favourite secluded spot. Cas was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement. 'You're pretty cute when you're looking forward to giving me head, you know that?' Dean joked.

'Guess I've been cute for half my life then.'

'You've always been cute; I've seen the baby pictures. I always especially liked that one where you fell asleep on the training potty.'

'In the words of my boyfriend, bite me.'

'With pleasure.' Dean leaned over and caught Cas's bottom lip between his teeth. 'How about we take this to the back seat?'

Cas practically leapt over bench seat. 'You coming?'

'That's the plan.' Dean had barely made it to the back seat before Cas had his hands on him, deft fingers frantically undoing his fly and pulling his jeans and boxers down to his knees. Cas's mouth was on him then, hot and wet and feeling almost too good to be true. But it _was_ true; Cas was here with him after so long, and it had been worth the wait. He came with a strangled cry as Cas took him deep into his throat. 'Oh my god, Cas. That was amazing.'

'It was everything I thought it could be,' Cas sighed, draping himself over Dean.

'Not everything, surely?' Dean asked. 'I can think of one or two other things…' he added suggestively.

'I'm very interested in hearing about these things,' Cas assured him as he began to rock his hips against Dean's thigh.

'Let's sit up.' Cas reluctantly did as Dean said, but cheered up again when the next instruction was for him to open his pants. No sooner was his cock out than Dean lips were latched onto it, sloppy but enthusiastic in his technique. Cas's fingers tugged at Dean's hair, eliciting a moan from Dean, which in turn sent Cas closer to the edge. A sharper tug warned him that Cas was close, so Dean popped his mouth off and replaced it with his hand to finish Cas off. 'Was that OK, Cas?' he asked as he sat back up in the seat and put his arm around Cas's shoulders.

'Amazing. Thank you, Dean,' Cas panted. 'Um, you don't have anything for clean-up by any chance?'

Dean smiled smugly and reached into his jacket pocket and handed Cas a packet of tissues. 'Ta da!'

'You came prepared.'

'You don't know the half of it.'

Cas raised an eyebrow. 'You have… other supplies?'

Dean shrugged. 'Well, I wasn't sure how involved you wanted to get.'

'I assumed that anything more involved would mess up the upholstery.'

Dean looked at Cas as if he'd just given him pie. 'I love that you thought of Baby, but I got that covered too- brought a towel.'

'Damn. I'm going to need a few minutes to recover first.'

Dean waggled his eyebrows. 'Me too. Wanna make out?'

Cas bunched Dean's shirt in his fist and pulled him close enough to whisper in his ear. 'Don't ask stupid questions.'

**********

Dean couldn't help squirming in his seat a bit on the drive back home, but the grin never left his face.

'I hope I didn't go too hard,' Cas said apologetically.

'No way, man. I'm the one who kept telling you to go harder.'

'Yeah,' Cas agreed with a happy sigh. 'It was the best thing I've ever heard.'

'Best thing I've ever felt.'

'That too.' They smiled at each other until Dean had to turn back to look at the road.

'I vote we spend the rest of the week naked in my bed except for food and bodily functions.'

'I second the motion. How about we get supplies on the way back so we don't have to go out again?'

'Good plan. Gonna need a shit-ton of lube.'

Cas laughed. 'I was thinking food and beer, but yes, that too.'

'Gatorade. Gotta replace those fluids and electrolytes or whatever. I got plans,' Dean promised with a wink.

Cas was silent for a minute before speaking again. 'I'm clean.'

'I doubt that, you were pretty dirty a little while ago,' Dean teased.

'No, I mean, I'm _clean_.'

'You're… oh, _clean_. Right. Uh, me too.'

'Good. One less thing to buy then.' Cas extended a hand out to the middle of the seat, and Dean's joined it, fingers interlacing.

'Awesome.'

**********

The week went by far too quickly for Dean's taste. They stuck to their plan of not leaving the apartment, but it still felt like all those hours wrapped in each other's arms weren't enough. Cas would be leaving the next day, and they hadn't even talked about what would happen then. To tell the truth, Dean was too afraid to ask. He just wanted to keep Cas close forever, in his bed, in his arms, like he was now.

'Dean?'

'Yeah?'

'I'm sorry, did I wake you?'

'It's OK, I couldn't sleep anyway. What's up?'

'I have to leave tomorrow.'

Dean sighed. 'I know. Been trying not to think about it. I wish I could keep you.'

'I want to keep you too,' Cas replied, squeezing Dean in a hug. 'I was wondering…'

'Don't be shy now, Cas. What were you wondering?'

'I want you to come with me.'

Dean sat up with surprise. 'What?'

'Well, maybe not tomorrow, and I know you hate flying, but eventually. Move to LA, come live with me.' Cas's voice and eyes were so earnest that Dean wasn't given any space to think it was a joke.

'You want me to move in with you?'

'I want to be with you, and I don't want to be long distance for who knows how long.'

'Me neither, but, what about my job?'

'Plenty of mechanic shops in California.'

'Yeah, for Priuses and Teslas and that kinda shit.'

Cas laughed. 'Dean, LA probably has the highest concentration of multimillionaires with classic car collections in the country. I've even seen a sixties vintage black Impala.'

'Are you serious?'

'Yep. It was driving around Malibu. I almost came in my pants.'

'You've always had great taste.'

Cas straddled Dean's lap and cupped his jaw with both hands to look into his eyes. 'Please, Dean. Come be with me. Put in your notice, cancel your apartment lease, pack your stuff into Baby, and come be with me.'

'Are you sure?'

'I've never been so sure of anything in my life.' He took Dean's hands and rested their foreheads together. 'I love you.'

'Love you. OK. OK, let's do this. Why the hell not?'

'Really?'

'Yeah! I mean, what's keeping me here? And hey, it'll be nice to be close enough to Sam that I won't need to take a stupid plane there.'

'Promise? Promise me, Dean,' Cas said seriously. 'I don't want to be without you anymore.'

'Neither do I.' Dean kissed him sweetly, gentle, chaste pecks. 'I promise, Cas. I'll go as soon as I can.'

 

The next day, Dean drove Cas to the airport, and it was both the easiest and hardest goodbye they'd ever had. Cas dragged Dean to the most private corner he could find, and Dean gave him a proper sending off kiss.

'I'll see you soon, right?' Cas asked.

'Soon as I can get there, sweetheart. I swear.'

Eventually, Cas went into the security line, and Dean stood watching and waving until he was completely out of sight. He walked back out the Impala shoulders set with determination; it was time to start the escape plan.

His first act was to call Sam.

'Hey Dean! How was Cas's visit?'

'It was awesome, Sam. Best week ever.'

'Wow, really? What did you guys do?'

Dean smirked, remembering some of the things they had done, all of which he was pretty sure Sam did not want to hear. 'Well, it turns out we've both been kinda into each other for years, and it all came out while he was here.' There was a stunned silence on the other end of the line. 'Sammy? Still there?'

'Uh, yeah, yeah, still here. Um, so, you and Cas… are a thing?'

'Yup.'

'So… is that why you and Cassie split up? You're gay?'

'What? No and no. I prefer to think of myself as an equal opportunities kind of guy.'

'Oh. OK. But Cas? He's like our brother.'

'Trust me, Sam, he is not like my brother. I've never wanted to bang you.'

'Gross!'

'Exactly. Cas and I have been crushing on each other since back in the day, but we were both too scared to admit it before.'

'So how did you figure it out?'

'Oh, he's going to be in a movie, and we were reading the script together.'

'Like when he did theatre stuff at school?'

'Yeah. Only this script had a love scene between two dudes, and it just sort of happened.'

'Aaaand that's more than enough information, thank you Dean,' Sam said quickly. 'So, what, you confessed your mutual undying love for each other?' he joked.

'Basically, yeah.'

'Wait, what? Are you serious?'

'Deadly. We're like a freakin' rom com. Well, it was probably more like a porno to be honest. Barely left the house all week, except to go out in Baby. Cas had always had this fantasy of-'

'OH MY GOD I really don't want to know, Dean!' Sam shouted to cut him off.

'Hey, does it bother you that I'm with Cas?' Dean asked with concern. If Sam was against it, that could be a problem.

'What? No, of course not. I mean, it's kinda weird since I always thought of him as a brother, but if you're both happy, I'm happy. I just really, really don't want to hear about your freaky sex life. I have enough nightmares about that time I accidentally walked in on you with that Rhonda chick.'

'Oh come on, I wasn't even completely naked that time,' Dean protested.

'I still have PTSD flashbacks anytime I see pink panties, Dean.'

'Fine, fine, I won't tell you about my rich and varied sex life with Cas,' Dean assured him. 'But what I will tell you is that I'm leaving Lawrence.'

'Really? How come?'

'Cas asked me to move to LA with him, so I'm going.'

'Wait, wait, wait. You spend one week with Cas and now you're moving in with him?'

'It's not like I just met the guy, Sam. We've known each other for over fifteen years. We just didn't want to waste any more time.'

'Still, it's a pretty big step.'

'If I had said I was moving in with Cas before I'd told you that we were a thing, would you be freaking out about it?'

'Well, no, probably not.'

'Exactly. Believe me, Sam, I know what I'm doing. Cas and I didn't just spend the week fucking, we also talked a lot. We're sure about this.'

Sam sighed. 'Well, if you're sure. But if anything goes wrong, you can always come up and stay with me.'

'It won't, but thanks Sam. And hey, I'll get to see you more often! Just a few hours' drive instead of a flying death trap. It'll be awesome.'

Sam chuckled. 'Yeah, sounds great. So when are you moving?'

'Well, my next stop is to cancel the lease on my apartment, and then give my two weeks notice to Bobby, but hopefully by the end of February.'

'Wow, that's pretty fast.'

'What else have I got here, Sammy? There's more pulling me to California than keeping me in Kansas.'

'OK, well, keep me updated on everything. Maybe I'll get the train down to LA when you get there and we can all hang out.'

'Sounds good. Oh, hey, by the way, why didn't you ever tell me that Cas is gay?'

'Huh? I thought you knew.'

'Nope, found out about half an hour before his dick was-'

'UGH! Dean, please!'

'Sorry.'

'No you're not. Anyway, I just assumed it's something you guys would have talked about, you were like best buds. I thought since you hadn't told me, you didn't want to talk about it, so I didn't mention it.'

'Huh. Well, I probably wouldn't have done anything about it back then anyway.'

'Because of Dad?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, I'm glad you can be yourself now, Dean. And I hope you'll be happy with Cas.'

'I will, Sammy. I know it.'

 

The biggest step was telling Bobby. He waited until the end of the next workday, when the other mechanics had left and the two of them were kicking back with a couple of beers in the office.

'So, Bobby, I gotta give my notice.'

'Your notice? What are you talking about?'

'I'm moving to California.'

Bobby smiled. 'Can't say I'm surprised, boy. If anything I can't believe it's taken this long. I know you hate being so far from Sam. Are you movin' in with him?'

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. 'Uh, no, actually I'm going to LA.'

'LA? What's there?'

'Um, Cas. I'm moving in with Cas.'

'Cas? Damn, I haven't seen that boy in a few years. How is he?'

'He's awesome. He's gonna be in a movie soon.'

'That's great. So why LA?'

Dean cleared his throat and tried to give Bobby his most serious expression. 'Bobby, I'm moving in with Cas. Like, you know, _moving in_.'

'Oh. _Oh_. So… you and Cas?' Dean nodded. 'I didn't realise you liked… Cas.'

'Yeah, well, Dad wasn't exactly the poster boy for PFLAG, so I kept that sort of thing to myself.'

'Right. So how long has "you and Cas" been a thing?'

'Uh, about a week now.'

'Come again?'

'He came to visit for my birthday.'

'And now you're uprooting your whole life for something a week old?'

'Yeah, look, it's kinda got more of a history than that, we only just found out that the feelings were mutual when he was here. It's been a long time coming.'

'Well, if that's what you want. I'll write you a good reference, and there's always a place here if you need it.'

'Thanks, Bobby. You're the best.'

Bobby grunted. 'Cas. Well I'll be damned. Didn't see that one coming.'

**********

Dean checked the GPS again and turned right as directed. About halfway down the block, he spotted the apartment complex and pulled into the parking lot. He stepped out and barely had time to close the car door when Cas barrelled into him.

'Dean,' he sighed in Dean's ear. 'I've been listening for the engine.' He put his lips on Dean's before the latter could reply. 'You're here, you're actually here.'

'Hi Cas,' Dean replied with a smile. 'Why don't you help me get my crap out of Baby, and then you can welcome me properly?' They worked quickly; Dean had sold most of his stuff and shipped a couple of boxes that would be arriving later, so with only two trips the Impala was unpacked. 'Wanna give me the tour?'

'No, I want to ride your cock until we're both screaming.'

'Oh. OK, we'll do the tour later then.'

Cas took Dean's hand and pulled him close. 'I'm glad you're here,' he whispered, emphasising it with a kiss.

'Me too, Cas.'


End file.
